


Bellas in the Bed

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes), CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Aubrey sets up a post-Copenhagen “victory tour”.For some reason , Stacie’s sleeping arrangements seem to change every night.  Every night, Stacie ends up in a room with only one bed and a different Bella and sexy times ensue... or not.
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Barden Bellas
Comments: 60
Kudos: 59





	1. My Goodies - Cynthia Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Note: as with many of my stories, this story is problematic, non-canon and nonsensical. Read at your own risk.

“Of course there’s only one bed,” Stacie shook her head and laughed.Aubrey called this post-Copenhagen tour a victory lap, though why the former captain was in charge of the tour was anybody’s guess.Stacie thought she remembered more carefully planned accommodations during her freshman year, but here they were.

Cynthia Rose stopped her swagger when she came into the room and saw the bed. “For real?”

Stacie eyed Cynthia Rose curiously. “You almost sound disappointed.After almost four years, we’re... alone together.”Stacie couldn’t help teasing with her seductive tone, but Cynthia Rose looked almost... petrified.Stacie laughed.“Relax, I left my whistle at the dorm, but I trust you to behave.Besides, I know Krav Maga now.”

At this, Cynthia Rose gave a nervous laugh, but relaxed a little.“I’m good. Hands to myself. I promise.”She disappeared into the restroom with her bag.

Stacie took the opportunity to get ready for bed herself, when a wicked thought crossed her mind. When Cynthia Rose returned to the room, Stacie pulled her nightie down at the last second just enough to give her roommate an eyeful before she could avert her eyes.“Oopsies!”

Cynthia Rose shook her head and muttered something akin to “lawd have mercy” before sliding into bed. “I’m taking the right side, you a’ight with that?”

“Yup!” Stacie skipped to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed and returned to find Cynthia writing or something on her laptop.Stacie gave herself an exaggerated stretch before laying down, allowing the outfit top to ride up enough to nearly show off her under boob.

Cynthia Rose glanced at Stacie licked her lips and went back to looking at her computer. 

Stacie slid into bed and inched toward Cynthia Rose until they were nearly touching.Leaning forward to offer a nice view of her goodies, but Cynthia seemed focused on her laptop.Stacie managed not to sigh, and asked, “Whatcha looking at?”

“Tumblr. It’s a lesbian thing,” Cynthia Rose responded with a dismissive hand wave.

Nobody dismisses Stacie Conrad!Stacie took a breath to calm herself and put on her naive voice, “Only lesbians can use Tumblr?”

Cynthia Rose shook her head and laughed. “Not what I meant. I just... anyway, I was looking at supercorp posts.”

“Ooh, is that like super-hardcore?”Stacie waggled her eyebrows.“I wanna see!”

“Yo, chill. They don’t even post like that... anymore.It’s pictures and stories from people who ship Lena Luthor and Supergirl together.”

“Are they lesbians?”

“Well bi and pan, but the writers haven’t figured that out yet.”Cynthia Rose pulled up a familiar sensual drawing.

Stacie’s eyes flicked to verify the OP was Cuban-frankfurter-on-three and grinned. People do really miss what’s right in front of them sometimes.Does that artist have any other drawings?”

Cynthia Rose pulled up the home page and found a new and very steamy drawing of Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen.

Stacie purred, “Mmm, chocolate vanilla swirl... sounds delicious.”

Cynthia Rose’s eyes grew impossible large and she swallowed before slamming the laptop shut.

Yes! Stacie mentally fist pumped as she prepared herself. Watched as Cynthia put away the laptop. Watched her slide back into bed staring at Stacie while biting her lip.Watched Cynthia Rose roll over and murmur “G’night”

Aw hell no! Stacie slid her top off and slid her hands and chest against Cynthia’s back.Ebony muscles rippled and tensed, but then relaxed as Cynthia breathed out “Sweet dreams.”

What the actual...?Great! Now she was worked up and couldn’t do anything about it. Well, she could, but... Stacie sighed and rolled over. Apparently CR was all flirt and no bite.Maybe tomorrow night?


	2. Show Me How You Do That Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears Lilly CAN talk. But that’s not all she can do.

The show the next day was amazing but exhausting. By the time the Bellas arrived at the new hotel, Stacie just wanted a shower and a few moments to plan how to get some action tonight. She was so focused when she jumped off the bus, that she missed whatever Aubrey said, simply grabbing her key and making a beeline for the room. 

After a long hot shower (and resisting the urge to make use of the detachable shower head), Stacie dried off and started to get dressed for bed when she remembered her favorite move: the Oops my Towel dropped!™️. If that didn’t get Cynthia’s attention, Stacie would give up. She threw open the bathroom down with a flourish but Cynthia wasn’t there. Instead, she found Lilly, hanging from the ceiling.

The shock did in fact cause Stacie’s towel to drop. And Lilly raises an eyebrow. Or at least Stacie thought she did, it’s a little confusing when a face is upside down.

Lilly did a somersault of sorts before landing on the ground. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just trying out the sleeping accommodations.I mean, I’ve told Aubrey that I can sleep like a bat, but I didn’t think she’d take me seriously, but there’s only one bed, and you probably wouldn’t...”

“Lilly?”

“Yeah?”

“You can talk?”

Lilly gave Stacie a look as if she thought Stacie was crazy. But then she gave a shrug.“I can do a lot of things.”

“I’m beginning to see that,” Stacie said as she picked up her towel with a sigh and started to get dressed in a bra and panties with a long night shirt.With CR she might have had a chance, but Lilly hadn’t even blinked at the sight of her goodies.Stacy glanced up at the ceiling, the smooth, flat ceiling.“So what other tricks do you know?”

Lilly grinned and Stacie felt unsettled. Well, more unsettled than normal at Lilly’s grins.“I’ve learned a lot of tricks from TV and movies.”

“I see,” Stacie said as she finished putting her things away.This was going to be one of those nights.

“I can do the ‘Joey Tribbiani’,” Lilly started counting with her fingers.

Before Stacie had fully registered what Lilly had said, she her bra clasp pop open.Weird coincidence, right?

“The Sarah Bailey,” Lilly said as ran her fingers through her hair turning it bright purple and shaking her head to turn her hair color back to black.

“Whoa,” because, honestly, what else was Stacie going to say.

“I can do the Vulcan nerve pinch,” Lilly said and Stacie flinched.“But that’s dangerous and can go really badly.”

Stacie exhaled and shook her head.A night of blue bean with Cynthia might have been more relaxing.

“Oh, I can do the Bruce Nolan!”

“What’s the Bruce N... holy shit!”Stacie felt a wave of pleasure crash over her like a dozen simultaneous orgasms.When Stacie’s ears stopped ringing and vision stopped swimming, she realized she was laying down in bed. And she started to wonder if that really just happened.

Lilly was still talking although she was no longer showing off her talents.“This one time, at Asian camp...”

Stacie tried to tune her roommate out so she could sleep, but apparently she was going to be kept up all night (and not the good way). Maybe Stacie could get Lilly to show her that one trick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilly’s tricks are from the following shows:
> 
> Joey Tribbiani - Friends (TV)  
> Sarah Bailey - The Craft  
> Vulcan Nerve Pinch - Star Trek TOS  
> Bruce Nolan - Bruce Almighty


	3. Bend it like (Victoria) Beckham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo is so flexible!

After getting, basically, no sleep the night before (seriously, how many stories about Asian camp and Mike and Tina could Lilly possibly have?) and after back to back performances during the day, Stacie headed straight for her room to crash.

She was already showered and watching an episode of Ellen when Flo bounced in, or rather did a round off flip flop back, landing in the middle of the bed in the splits. Yeah, that didn’t give Stacie any ideas at all!

“Wow! You’re, um, very flexible, aren’t you, Flo?”

“Claro que sí,” Flo said while popping up into a back bend. “I had to be when I was growing up. Escaping boa constrictors is harder than you’d think. Especially, when you first wake up in the morning!”

Stacie would think that was basically impossible, but she chose not to comment, and just nodded as most people did when Flo spoke.

“I once tried to come to America in a briefcase,” Flo said as she lifted into a handstand.

“I think you mean suitcase, Flo.”

Flo dropped into a planche push-up and looked like she were thinking for a moment, then she shook her head, “Nope, maletín, briefcase.”

Stacie smiled and shook her head, “you have definitely had some wild stories. What else don’t we know about you?” Honestly, Stacie was just trying to distract herself. Flo didn’t normally look all that muscular, but while she was in the middle of these exercises, whew!

Flo hummed as she did a few lunge stretches. “Oh! For a little while, I was in a biker gang! We got in a fight with these beach bums, but we all ended up just singing instead . It was all kinda surreal. Anyway, that’s what made me want to join the Bellas.”

Stacie had apparently lost the ability to speak (and her manners) as she just sort of stared and drooled.

Flo finally noticed and got this mischievous grin. “You know, I’m very flexible in more ways than one. But, um, I wouldn’t mind a little help with my stretching.

Yes please! Stacie practically jumped up, but apparently her back wasn’t having it. Stacie cursed and grunted. So much for fun times!

Flo’s leer turned into a look of real concern. “What’s wrong? Where does it hurt.

The Hunter in Stacie couldn’t help but waggle her eyebrows suggestively, but the pain in her back cut that short. “Ooh crap, my back.”

“Let me see,” Flo said as she gingerly turned Stacie over.

Fingertips grazed over sensitive flesh and Stacie whimpered, half in pain, half in something else entirely.

“It doesn’t look too bad, how does this feel?” Flo chuckled at the moan that came out of Stacie’s throat unbidden. “That good, huh?”

“Could you maybe do this every night?” Stacie purred. Flo’s laugh in response was husky and low, stirring things in Stacie.

“Or maybe, you could stretch out before the show instead of flirting with the stage crew?”

“Well how much fun would THAT be?” A spike of pain raised Stacie’s voice.

“How much fun is not being able to do anything about successful flirting?” Flo sounded almost as disappointed as Stacie felt that this evening wasn’t turning into everything that one and a half fiery-blooded latinas could make it.

Maybe after this back rub? Stacie relaxed under Flo’s ministrations listening to plans for food trucks and drifted out just for a moment. Until the alarm clock rang. Morning? Dammit!


	4. Literally Been Gay the Whole Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Ashley are totally not a couple. Thanks, Stacie!

While Stacie was disappointed by the previous nights missed opportunity, the massage had definitely invigorated her. So when the day’s show was done (including a proper warm up and cool down, thank you very much) Stacie hit the bar to find some action.Unfortunately, she must have found the only bar where all of the guys were gay and all of the girls were not, so Stacie picked up her wounded pride.

As usual, she paid no attention to whatever Aubrey said as she grabbed her room key. While she wasn’t oblivious to Aubrey’s concerned expression, Stacie was a big girl and it wasn’t THAT late.

She did pull up short when she walked into the room to find not one, but two Bellas on a single king-sized bed.Stacie blinked before checking the number on the door again.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Jessica said, waving Stacie inside.“You won’t even know we’re here.”

“Yup,” Ashley (probably, or was the dark-haired one Jessica?) sighed.“You’ll wake up like ’Am I alone?’ and we’ll be like ’no, we’ve literally been here the whole time’”.

Stacie glanced between the two of them, practically in each other’s laps the whole time as per usual.“I really wouldn’t want to intrude on your alone time.”

Jessica looked confused. “But, we weren’t alone in the first place. There’re two of us?”

“Yeah,” Stacie hesitates. “I meant your couple time?”

Ashley rolled her eyes.“You sound like Jessica’s mom when I used to pick her up every weekend in high school to hang out.”

“Right?” Jessica laughed.“Or remember that guy Derrick I asked to prom? And he was all, aren’t you and Ashley already going together?”

“Ugh. And his pig cousin,that singing jock from Lima, what was his name, Noah Zuckerman?”

“Something like that,” Jessica agreed.“He was all wiggly eyebrows and, ’Dude, go for it, sounds hot!’”

“That dude was a whole ’nother story,” Ashley said, “but, ooh,remember when you were going to go to USC?”

“From Vocal Adrenaline to the SoCal VoCals, made sense, right?”

“And I was going to try and get into a Disney a capella group or something?”

“But then my scholarship fell through, and I ended up going to Barden.”

“And my dad was all, long distance relationships are tough kiddo, but she’s a good one. Don’t let her go.”

“So he ended up paying to send you Barden too.”

“Hey I’m not complaining, I got to stay with my bestie!”

Stacie felt a little like she’d been watching a tennis match. But it was pretty obvious these two just needed a push and that Noah guy was right, two’s company, three’s a party!“So, you guys don’t kiss?”

Jessica and Ashley both glanced at one another and blushed. “Why would we do that?”Hearing them talk in unison was funny. What else could they do in unison?

“We’re not even gay,” Jessica said.

“Wait, I thought... are you gay, Stacie?”

“Meh,” Stacie shrugged, “I’m not big on labels.” Although her high guidance counselor’s carefully chosen identification of Stacie as ’friendly’ was pretty amusing. She slipped into bathroom to get ready for bed.“Look, kissing is really no big deal,” she said as she emerged.The tracking of two sets of eyes told her that she chose the right nightie.“It’s a fun way to blow off steam. It was practically a high school rite of passage!”

“I guess?” Jessica glanced at Ashley.

“You don’t think that will hurt our friendship?” Ashley asked Stacie or maybe she was asking Jessica. It was hard to say with her eyes flitting back and forth.

Stacie sat down on the bed.“Tell you what. How about you take turns kissing me and if you don’t like it we will stop?”

Ashley shrugged and said, “Kay”. Which was all Stacie had time to register before she felt the back of her head hit the headboard and hungry lips on her own.Wow, someone has been pent up.

By the time Ashley let Stacie up for air, she realized Jessica had been sulking and started to feel bad for causing...holy crap, Jessica lips felt amazing. This was it. Her diddle day dreams coming true.

Stacie lay back fanning herself and trying to catch her breath.“Alright, you two wanna try?”

Jessica and Ashley glanced at one another hesitantly and Stacie thought maybe she’d pushed too far too fast. Slowly their faces moved together. Their lips met in a slow gentle dance. It was so beautiful that Stacie wanted to cry, but then she remembered she was horny too and she touched Ashley’s shoulder. Ashley startled, accidentally biting Jessica’s lips and eliciting a moan.In the next moment, clothes were flying off and hands and mouths were gliding all over bodies.

Except not her clothes. Not her body. After a few failed attempts to get their attention, Stacie realized she wasn’t invited to this particular party.She lay back on her side of the bed and stared at the ceiling with a sigh. Dammit!


	5. Climb Into my Pouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can our poor heroine convince the Aussie to go “down under”?

Stacie generally enjoys being aroused. She’s probably been in at least a minor state of arousal since before her first period.The past few nights, however, had left her insanely sensitive and her normally comfortable (ish) favorite bra seemed to alternate between teasing her to the edge of spontaneous orgasm and trying to sand her nipples off.

Her agitation was compounded by watching Jessley make goo goo eyes at each other while Flo and Cynthia seemed to actively avoiding Stacie.Lily, for what it’s worth, didn’t seem any different than usual.On top of that, Amy kept disappearing every thirty minutes and the Bellas had to track her down almost missing the show.

So of course when night time came, her roommate du jour (de la nuit? whatever she never paid much attention in French) was the illustrious Australian herself.

“So... Ames!”

Amy glanced at Stacie with a (probably appropriately) wary expression. “Yeah?”

“I noticed you disappeared quite a bit today. Is, umm, everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh yeah! Long week without bumping uglies. Gotta flick the ol’ been ya know?”

Pleasantly surprised that Amy’s excuse didn’t involve bowl movements, Stacie decided to take a shot in the dark.She gently stroked Amy’s shoulder and said, “well if you need any...” Stacie waggled her eyes “assistance.”

Amy’s eyes widened “Are you.... trying to crawl into my kangaroo pouch?”

“I’m just saying if you are frustrated, maybe we could help each other out?” Stacie offered with a shrug.

“Okay fine,” Amy said and Stacie nearly fell over in surprise, “you caught me. Bumper is here alright? That’s really where I’ve been running off to. So I don’t really require er... your services.” Oh. Of course.

Then again... “He can join in, I guess?”

“Really?” Amy’s expression was unreadable.

“I mean. If you are both interested.” Stacie hesitated.Bumper was was kinda gross. Not so much physically, but as a human being. Still, Stacie had had many nights with people she didn’t even get to know enough to get their names. Desperate times and measures and all of that, right?Besides last night sort of got her thinking about the double pleasure thing.

Amy nodded unsurely “Yeah. Sure. I’ll um fetch him and be right back.”

She didn’t come right back. Or back at all.Stacie was seriously considering jumping the next roommate first and talking later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out Emily! 😱


	6. Oh my Stars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily keeps Stacie up all night.

“No me gusta,” Stacie muttered to no one in particular.She watched as Emily moved from Cynthia to Lily to Flo, glancing across the room at Stacie every time.Between sleep deprivation and sexual frustration, Stacie couldn’t even remember what embarrassing details they might be recounting, but she was certain it was no bueno.

Whoever the sick sadistic author was thatwas currently scripting Stacie’s life, they obviously planned to use Emily to tease Stacie yet again tonight and she needed to make a plan.Despite what the Hunter and Stacie’s hormones screamed, she would never actually force herself on someone who wasn’t interested. 

So, first, she tried to figure out if the legacy would even be interested.Emily seemed to be into that goofy magician Treblemaker, but she had also gushed, excessively, over Beca. Throughout the day, anytime Stacie looked up, it seemed like Emily was watching her. But that could just be in her head. Great, now Stacie was overthinking.She blew out a breath and took one last look at sweet, pure innocent Emily and laughed at herself. The answer was obvious.

So, when evening came and Aubrey handed Stacie the room key, she was neither surprised nor flustered to see Emily chasing behind her in that typical puppy way of hers.

Stacie took a few extra minutes in the shower to rub one (or two) out.On returning to the room, the look in Emily’s eyes made Stacie wonder if she’d taken too long or been too loud, but before she could apologize Emily ran past her, bumping into the doorframe to avoid touching Stacie.

Calmate, Stace,stay out of your head.Don’t make assumptions.

It helped that Emily took even longer than Stacie did (and if she heard anything over the sound of the shower, it was probably imagined) . Stacie laughed in spite of herself when Emily emerged in a set of flannel pajamas buttoned all the way to the neck. It didn’t look comfortable but Stacie kind of figured her reputation deserved that a little. 

Still, when Emily lay at the very farthest edge of the bed, Stacie nearly offered to sleep on the floor.But with Emily looking overheated, Stacie felt compelled to say something.“Regardless of the rumors, I don’t bite... unless your into that.”Stacie mentally slapped herself when Emily flushed even brighter. “Sorry, I just meant you kind of look like you’re dying. It’s summer and the AC isn’t all that great. You can’t be comfortable! I promise I will behave myself.” She felt a weight lift and smiled.

Emily stared for a moment at Stacie, looking for who knows what. Then she sat up and nodded as she began to unbutton her top. Stacie’s heart began racing when Emily’s fingers moved past the first few buttons while holding Stacie’s gaze. Fortunately (or not?) the was another, albeit far more revealing top beneath.

Stacie laughed. “You wore layers?”

Emily shrugged but then started laughing herself. And just like that Emily was back to her usual bubbly self and started gushing and babbling about the different venues and hotels where they’d stayed since Copenhagen.

They stayed up the most of the night just talking.For the most part, Emily seemed to relax.Still, every now and then, whenever she realized they were near-touching in proximity, Emily would stiffen and quickly shuffle away.Honestly though, Stacie didn’t mind. It was nice to know she could have an enjoyable night just talking.

They must have dozed at some point, because Stacie awoke to a breath tickling her neck and a strand of hair in her mouth.Stacie smiles and carefully smoothed Emily’s hair back in place.

At the movement, Emily grumbled and nuzzled deeper into Stacie’s neck and Stacie felt must have been Emily’s eyelashes fluttering open. Suddenly Emily jumped up like she’d been burned. In the early morning light, Stacie saw the panic in Emily’s eyes, but the alarm clock blared over her assurances to Emily that nothing happened as Emily sprinted for the bathroom. 

Stacie heard the faucet turned on and probably Emily splashing water against her face before talking to herself .“Oh my stars!Thank goodness I can change rooms tonight.”Stacie didn’t know whether to feel hurt or offended but the sinking in her chest gave her a clue.“A few more hours and I would have lost control and jumped Stacie’s bones and how would I explain THAT to Benji?”

Wait, what?


	7. Scrappy Little Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked back rubs?

After the third time Beca ran into Stacie during the day, the taller brunette sighed. Clearly whoever was putting her through this nonsense was letting her know the scrappy little somebody would be tonight’s roommate.

On the one hand, interactions with the German had uncovered Beca’s sapphic leanings. On the other hand the little DJ couldn’t buy a clue if you gave her a loan.Chloe was so obviously all over that but Beca was oblivious.If she wasn’t careful in dealing with this, she’d have a repeat of the Jessley debacle and while she was happy for the Bobbsey Twins she wasn’t feeling that charitable.

Since Beca kept running into her anyway, Stacie took every opportunity to push the limits of accidental grazing until a glare from Chloe made Stacie pause and think about what she was doing.She folded her arms and pouted. Behaving was lame.

Finally evening came and Stacie tried to act surprised when Beca walked through the door. Although, she wasn’t sure who she was acting for. 

Back to basics: Stacie came out of the bathroom showered and wearing her sexiest negligee.Beca’s eyes widened and Stacie narrowly resisted doing a fist pump.

“Dude! That outfit is so sexy!”

Stacie raised an eyebrow. “You think so?”

“Hell yeah! Where can I get that. Is that Victoria’s Secret or what?”

Stacie sighed and told Beca where she could buy something similar.It took a few minutes before she regained her confidence.“Actually, it’s kinda hot even for summer.Do you mind if I...” Stacie’s voice slipped into a purr as she pulled the negligee over her head.

“Oh thank goodness,” Beca said as she pulled her own clothes off. “I prefer sleeping naked when in the summer too.Glad you won’t be weird about it, you know?”

“Um yeah”. Stacie felt like a yo-yo between raking her eyes over the gorgeous form in front of her and Beca’s words finally sinking in.“Totally.... no big deal.”

Stacie slunk into bed ticking off another defeat and stretching out the kinks in her neck (fortunately less than before taking Flo’s advice)

Beca tilted her head before telling Stacie to “roll over”.

“What?”

“Dude, just do it. I’ll work your shoulder out for you.”

Maybe this night would work out after all.She rolled over and felt Beca’s hands on her shoulders and... yup that was direct contact.Stacie tried very hard to enjoy the heat touching her lower back without scaring Beca away. She almost lost it when she felt Beca’s breasts graze her back.“So, you are pretty good at this.”

Beca shrugged which Stacie felt pretty much everywhere. “Yeah it’s kind of a routine when Chlo comes over.”

“Naked back rubs?”

Beca paused. “Clothes get in the way.” Her response kind of sounded like a question. And Stacie feared she’d broken the spell when Beca slid off of her.“Can you do mine now?”

Stacie could barely contain her excitement. This was finally going to be the night!She worked on Beca’s back properly, just long enough to not sound too eager. She needed to be sure Beca was clear about her intentions, though. “So the Hunter is...”

“You call it a dude,” Beca snorted her voice sounding heavy.A moment later Stacie realized the snort was actually a snore.

Dammit!


	8. You Deserve Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing can make you catty

Back in freshman, or maybe sophomore, year Chloe had invited Stacie to join Tom in a little bit of fun times. The morning before their “date”, though, Tom said some dumbass thing about nodes and Chloe broke up with him for good.Stacie had shown up anyway thinking she could “be a good friend and help Chloe occupy her mind”.Of course, when she knocked on Chloe’s door Beca answered.

Stacie felt almost bored noticing all of the times Chloe stopped by to “help” her with her dancing.The one Bella who could probably rock her world was so obviously obsessed with Beca, there was no point in even planning. And knowing what she did now, about naked back rubs, Stacie put up her guard. She had no intention of another night of blue bean.

As predicted, Chloe was her roommate. As predicted Chloe was too obsessed with Beca.She spent the whole night complaining about Jesse (who was hardly even around anymore), kommissar and Emily.To be fair, Emily might be a threat if she wanted to be.Still, after a few hours, she’d had enough.

“You know what? You two deserve each other. I hope you share a tiny bed for the next three years and never do it!”Stacie felt a churn in her stomach as though a hundred thousand people were booing and growling at her, and she sighed and pulled the covers over her head.“Whatever, sleep tight I guess”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, Beca and I sharing a bed every day. That’s about as likely as the Bellas going back to Europe on some crazy reunion tour.Just try not to get pregnant so you can fly alright?

Stacie sat up and gasped. “Rude!’

Another lonely night passed.(Except for the part where Stacie woke up and found a sleeping Chloe practically buried in Stacie’s goodies)She laughed and shook her head, maybe in another universe.


	9. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aubrey finally fulfill Stacie’s fantasy?

She awoke on the last day of the tour with a calm feeling. The day just felt right.The shows went off without a hitch as the Bellas took their final bows.

Stacie skipped into the hotel that evening and reached to take the key card from Aubrey’s hand. Aubrey did not let go. Instead, she pushed Stacie up against the door “As daddy always used to say if your the best you’ll be last” Stacie didn’t try to figure that out as Aubrey used the card key to open it. The two of them nearly fell onto the floor when the door swung open.Somehow Aubrey managed to close the door and push Stacie to the bed with their lips fused.Even as clothes came flying off, their lips never separated.As Aubrey slid down Stacie’s body.Her eyes filled with light and ears started buzzing.

$$$$

Stacie awoke to an empty bed and smacked at the alarm clock.She felt incredibly annoyed at being waken from her dream until she remembered where she was. She threw on one of Aubrey’s dress shirts and sauntered into the kitchen.She slipped her arms around Aubrey and slid her hands into the pockets of her fluffy robe. “Morning Mrs. Posen”

Aubrey turned around in Stacie’s arms and rolled her eyes.“Good morning, Dr. Posen”. She studied Stacie’s mischievous grin for a moment.“O-M-aca-gee Stacie!”

“What?” Stacie couldn’t hide her expression if she tried. Besides Aubrey knew better.

“If you had another ’banging all of the Bellas’ dream, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Stacie gasped. “Rude! I can’t control my dreams.”Which was technically true and Stacie and Aubrey built their marriage on brutal honesty.

Aubrey sighed and shook her head.She’d very much benefited from Stacie’s libido and imagination and she worked very hard not to let jealousy control her.

“Besides I didn’t actually bang anyone, but you. I just... took the long way home.”Stacie gave Aubrey a very meaningful look with the last word.

Aubrey kissed Stacie’s nose.“You are something else.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”Stacie opened Aubrey’s robe and proceeded to assault Aubrey’s neck as she allowed Aubrey’s shirt to slide off of her shoulders.

Aubrey giggled but gave in to Stacie’s ministrations.“I guess we’ve both found our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know but it’s over. Thank you for taking this silly ride with me!


End file.
